


This was unexpected so I don't really have one... oops?

by castiel52



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mokoto's POV, they're not explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52





	This was unexpected so I don't really have one... oops?

People always told me that you were bad for me—you were too rough, too sharp, too headstrong—basically a little too much for an omega with my _disposition_ (even now, I still could not understand what they meant). But I liked that about you and saw that as you being strong and brave and loving; I saw that as you being confident and unafraid of what may come.

 

You were reckless, always have been, and always would be. You would be snorting in amusement at how many times I’ve been told that you were too reckless for someone like me, that one day, you would drag me down, would get me hurt too badly that I would never recover. But your recklessness always gave me an enticing rush, making my heart run wild with excitement.

 

You were pushy, I knew, and that would never, _ever_ change. I could just picture you raising a brow in disbelief if you hear how many people have told me that you have been manipulating me, stringing me along to your own pace. But they never knew how much I preferred to go along with you, simply because I knew that you always took me into consideration when you make decisions. You would never admit it, not even to yourself, but you always, _always_ put me first. Like that time when you took me to Australia to show me your world because both of my parents were worried that I would never find a dream. Do you remember when you introduced to me to the one who coached you when you were younger? It was then that I realized I wanted to teach children to swim; I wanted to encourage children who were in your position, to pursue their dreams, to push through and reach the end of that final lap.

 

You have always been an open book, and people saw that as a sign of weakness. I’ve always been told that I have an alpha that was possibly more like an omega than I was. You have always been emotional, but I loved that about you, too. You were never afraid to show how you felt. But even so, I knew that you could keep things to yourself when it mattered, or when you thought that you would burden someone (more often than not, _me_ ), which was just silly. I have always loved how you were unafraid to show your heart to me, which has always been difficult for me. I adored that part of you, of how even when people could see your weaknesses and trample on them, you could still smile and stay strong.

 

I could list more things that people saw as negative about you, but things that I only found wonderful and endearing—from the physical things such as you fiery hair, your sharp teeth, to the intangible ones such as your wit, and your language—they scoff at those wonderful things that I adore, but they make up your totality and I simply love every part of you.


End file.
